


pink in the night

by mathHomework



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Unresolved Romantic Tension, meeting irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathHomework/pseuds/mathHomework
Summary: it’s not rare for the two of you to be alone together. you don’t tell anyone this, but you like him more than anyone else you’ve ever met. you don’t know what that means, and you don’t really want to think about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	pink in the night

you’ve just met this guy on a close friend’s pvp server. turns out, you’ve got a lot in common. you both code, you’re both pretty good at the game, you’ve got a similar sense of humor (he makes you laugh more than anyone else you know)... you’ve only known him a couple of months, but you’re positive that you’re already best friends. you introduce him to your other best friends, ones you’ve known for ten times longer, and you all get along, and it’s perfect. it’s not rare for the two of you to be alone together. you don’t tell anyone this, but you like him more than anyone else you’ve ever met. you don’t know what that means, and you don’t really want to think about it. he’s a little shy around your friends, but he never holds back around you. you flirt with him relentlessly, because you like making him flustered, and it catches you a little off guard when he starts flirting back. you don’t really have a word for what you two are, and that’s okay.

when you start to blow up on youtube, it’s not a surprise. everything you’ve done has lead up to this moment. you’re very deliberate in the way you interact with george on camera. you’re not an idiot- relationships like yours are, simply put, entertaining to watch. what catches you off-guard is the speed of it all. you didn’t expect to have five million eyes on you both before the year ended. you’d like to say you two haven’t changed, but that’s not true.

it’s a little bizarre that the only time you mention this to him is with ten thousand viewers watching as well. now, you’re forced to put a label on everything. you answer without thinking twice. you are straight. you are just best friends. _he_ , however, hesitates a little when asked- _i guess i’m straight_. he _guesses_ he’s straight? _what_ the hell, _who_ the hell is making him second-guess his sexuality? you’d like to think its yourself, but that might make everything too real.

nothing is the same anymore. you make a joke to him, once, about getting a green-card marriage, and all he did was snort and tell you to _save it for the camera._ he sounded pretty bitter. you wonder what you did wrong. you read fanfiction of yourselves together, and it’s strained and funny and awkward. it frustrates you how good you both are at ignoring the elephant in the room. your relationship oozes into the subtext of every conversation you have together. it’s on the tip of your tongue, is it on his? 

you took the first chance to meet him in real life, pandemic be damned. sure, you’re really supposed to be meeting another internet celebrity, but you hope he knows who this was _really_ about when you invited him to hang out. 

you meet him, and you’re reminded of those first couple years, before youtube, before you had fans breathing down your neck. everything about him is so endearing, from the way he talks to his mannerisms to how short he looks to you. you hug him when you meet, and you hug him right before leaving. sometime in between those two, he grabs your hand and squeezes it once, twice, then lets go. you try to meet his eyes, but you’re standing next to each other, and he’s facing straight ahead, as if he hasn’t just torn your heart in two. the internet celebrity is talking, and he laughs at whatever he’s saying, but all you hear is your heart pounding in your ears.

you thought today would be more awkward, but it was just really easy. the internet celebrity leaves, making a comment about how he’s done third wheeling the two of you before he goes. he’s funny, you think. 

when it’s time for you to get back to your hotel room, you give your goodbyes. you feel him mouth an _i love you_ into your chest when you hug, and it fills you with a feeling so intense you forget how to breathe. 

and then you go back home. you miss him so much it makes you hurt, and you tell him so, in a sleepy private call between the two of you. he laughs and tells you off for being a sap and a failed writer, but you both know you’re not kidding. you can’t wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr (@georgeeehd) a while ago but thought i'd post it here too just for the sake of archiving it properly :)


End file.
